


Call Me Home

by Mofery



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mofery/pseuds/Mofery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一开始Eduardo并没有看见他，那时他正皱眉盯着自己的手机，嘴角的弧度微微地向下斜着。Mark在离他不远处停住脚步，凝视着他，想着Eduardo会不会开口，又或者假装没认出自己。然后Eduardo抬头，和他的视线相撞。</p><p>“Fuck.”Eduardo低咒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914814) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> 好久不翻，这篇拖了好久，去年要的授权，今年才有空把它弄完。这篇当初是作者为TSN五周年所写，当初看的时候喜欢这种淡淡的、娓娓道来的感觉。很美好。清水无差。HE。
> 
> 一切错误和不美好的地方都属于译者。
> 
> 喜欢的妹子可以去原作者hapakitsune文章下留Kudos~

Summary:

一开始Eduardo并没有看见他，那时他正皱眉盯着自己的手机，嘴角的弧度微微地向下斜着。Mark在离他不远处停住脚步，凝视着他，想着Eduardo会不会开口，又或者假装没认出自己。然后Eduardo抬头，和他的视线相撞。

“Fuck.”Eduardo低咒。

正文

Mark的姐姐在他明确反对的情况下，为他的三十岁生日举办了一次惊喜派对。虽然派对的规模并没有大到可怕，大多数都是一起工作的同事——实际上，真正说起来是雇员——还有一些老面孔。Dustin和他的妻子一起来的，Chris则是和他的丈夫一起，甚至连Sean也来了，当然，他迟到了一个小时，还和Mark就Snapchat至少争论了十五分钟。Mark觉得这一切都让他厌倦。生日从来都不是他最喜欢庆祝的日子。自由节、岁首节甚至光明节都有它们各自的意义，相比之下，他出生的日子根本无足轻重。不过，他现在已经越来越能迁就他的朋友和家人了，他对敬酒来者不拒，让他们把送给他的礼物送给慈善机构。

半夜的时候，Chris和Dustin还有Mark瘫在角落里。尽管Mark再三坚持他不需要礼物，Randi还是硬塞给Mark一个包装精致的相册，里面都是些他们哈佛时代的照片。像所有旧照片集子一样，它勾起了Mark怀旧的心绪，那时一切都不那么复杂，他们每天关心的无非就是昨晚Billy睡在了哪儿、身上那股味儿怎么来的这类小事。Chris翻开了相册，对着一张照片微笑起来，照片里Dustin正奋力地往自己嘴里塞葡萄。如今Dustin的头发比Mark记忆中的样子要短一些，再也不是孩子气的半长头发，他也不再像以前那么拘谨了。在Dustin适应融入婚姻的同时，婚姻也塑造了如今的他。此时，他正背靠着Mark，跟他的妻子Janika讲着故事。

“嘿，”Chris突然开口。Mark侧过头去看他，对方的视线停留在相册最后的一张照片上。照片里，Chris的胳膊环在Mark的肩头，Dustin正对着另一头的人大笑着。而Mark的另一边，站着Eduardo，他的脸侧对着镜头，嘴张着，似乎是在说些什么。

照片里的他一如Mark记忆里的样子：头发有些翘着——他总搞不定自己的头发，身上还是那套西装和那件开领衬衫。Mark不记得这张照片是什么时候照的。看起来是在哈佛的某一角，但是他想不起来这是什么地方。这是相册里唯一有Eduardo的一张照片，Mark不知道自己是不是该对此感到高兴。

“天哪，”Chris说，“你能想象吗，都过去十多年了。”

“Wardo结婚了吗？”Mark开口问道。这个昵称自然而然地就从他的口中说出，就像他上一次这么叫Eduardo，在没发生那场六亿美元诉讼案的十年前。Chris对此没说什么，但是Mark看见他惊讶地抬了抬眉。

“我想没有。”Chris说。Mark点了点头。结婚对他来说几乎不可能，他的每段感情都以关系破裂告终。他现在已经习惯单身状态了。偶尔，有人会给他介绍约会对象，他也会迁就对方去吃晚餐、喝咖啡或者看电影。后来人们发现，这对他来说根本没有用。

Dustin转过身来看他们看了什么笑起来。

“我的天，”他说，“快把这个拿开，它让我觉得自己老了。”

“我想看看，”Janika走到他们身旁开口。她从Mark的肩膀后面凑过来，深色的卷发擦过他的脖子。“那就是Eduardo？你从没说过他这么英俊。”

“英俊？”Dustin不敢置信地问道，“你真这么觉得？”

Chris耸了耸肩，快速地瞥了Mark一眼：“我一直觉得他长得很好看。”

Mark抿紧了嘴唇，翻开另一页：“你这么想你丈夫知道吗？”

Chris大笑起来，看着另一页上Mark和他妹妹[注1]在天鹅湖公园和鸭子一起的一张照片开口：“我想他会同意我的观点的。”

到了后半夜，派对渐渐进入尾声；大多数人都享受完派对开始陆陆续续地回家了，当然除了依旧意犹未尽的Sean。 Chris和Dustin和他们各自的伴侣分别占了Mark家的两间客卧。Mark的房子是当初他以为要结婚的时候买的，所以相当大，值得高兴的是，起码它现在能派上用场了。大量的食物和酒精缓解了他的失眠，他很快就睡着了，放松地躺倒在床上。

第二天早上醒来的时候，Mark觉得自己好像又回到了哈佛，除了厨房要好得多，以及多了Chris和Dustin的伴侣们。Chris的丈夫做了薄饼，相比Mark平时的早餐——一个橙子和一杯清水——丰盛多了。但是这种感觉很好，坐在厨房旁，喝着昂贵的巴西咖啡。Mark突然想起来，咖啡的牌子还是好多年前Eduardo推荐给他的，在他对学校餐馆提供的咖啡作了一场愤怒的长篇演说之后。

“Mark，”Chris的语气表明他已经叫了Mark好几声了。Mark从薄饼上抬起头，准备为自己的走神找个借口，但是Chris只是微微笑着。就像他也怀念这一切。“我跟Dustin正说起我们明天的航班，想干点什么吗？”

Janika和Nick坚持他们自己能找到事儿干，让他们三个出去好好玩。三个人也没什么好主意，便开车去了旧金山。他们在街上像游客一样漫无目的地闲逛着。大学的时候，他们也曾像这样，在波士顿的市区闲逛，或是漫步于哈佛广场，出入于书店和高档服装店。在一个太阳镜商店，Mark在镜中看见一个穿着开领衫的棕色身影一闪而过，他惊讶地转过头；但那只是一个游客，进店抱怨自己的墨镜坏了。

“你看起来很安静。”下午晚些时候，他们在Amoeba唱片店晃荡的时候Dustin说，“我很惊讶，你居然到现在都没开口吐槽现代爵士乐迷们和这些名不副实的东西。”

Mark之前还想着，在现代唱片的存在根本毫无意义，听了Dustin的话后抬眼望他：“如果你想听的话，我可以现在就开始跟你好好探讨一下。”

“不不不，不用了。”Dustin立马打断了他的话。Chris在架子的另一边轻笑出声。“你还好吗？”

Mark心里知道他并不好。他可以骗他们，不过十几年的老朋友就是这点不好，他们能看透你。他可以不加解释地骗他们说自己还好，或者像现在这样，说实话：“我在想Wardo。”

Dustin呆呆地望着他，甚至忘记了手里的唱片：“呃，我以为——你什么？”

Mark耸了耸肩，大方地承认了：“我刚刚在想他现在在做什么。”

“我想他现在应该回纽约了。”Chris低声说，装作不经意地提起，“做咨询顾问之类的。”

“当然。”Mark的语气里透出一丝挖苦的意味。Chris眯了眯眼，准备劝Mark试着迈出第一步什么的，可是Mark迅速地转移了话题，根本不给他继续的机会。Mark明白这个道理，对于有些人，比如Erica，他试过。而Erica也在一年多以后接受了他的好友请求，如今他们勉强算是朋友，会在每年对方生日的时候留句不咸不淡的生日快乐，或是偶尔在别人状态下的评论里碰上了就打个招呼。

上一次Mark见到Eduardo还是在Chris的婚礼上，他们彼此都刻意地躲着对方。Eduardo是一个人来的，而他带了一个程序员Jackie——她和Chris关系不错，也正好想去纽约看看家人。Mark想和Eduardo说点什么，但是当时他正恼火于Eduardo在《时代》上的那篇专访。文章的题目是《被放逐的创始人》，作者还拿他和Pete Best[注2]作比较，好像两人有什么相似之处似的。

在回答为什么不再属于Facebook的时候，Eduardo的回答毫不留情；事实上，甚至说得有些难听，连Chris都对此生了好几个月的气。那时Facebook刚刚走进公众视野，而Eduardo在哈佛毕业后就去了新加坡，好像要抛开与失败相关的一切，大概因为这个，对于Eduardo来说，一切都是新的开始。在这个问题之后，Eduardo言辞温和地谈论了些其他方面的东西；这篇采访之后，又冒出了许多针对它的文章，之后就再也没有什么相关的报导了。而Mark独独记得Eduardo说的一句话，那句话在他心里掀起了一阵波澜：“我想Mark从来都不知道这件事对我伤害有多深。”

Eduardo不就是这样的吗，扮演受害者的角色。他总是这样，将局面扭转成好像他是受伤害的那一方，就像那篇关于蠢鸡的文章还有他和Christy的分手。他擅长这个，相当擅长，就像有一次，Mark作了一番冗长的陈述，Eduardo听完后面色苍白，嘴里还喃喃的说了些Mark听不清的东西。

“请说出声来，Saverin先生。”Sy说。Eduardo微微摇了摇头，低声道了抱歉，Marilyn在座椅里不自在地动了动，眼神锋利地扫向Mark。Eduardo又得一分。

Mark知道自己是怎样的人；他知道自己固执又难搞——他这些年来一直认为这些是他的优点，如今才意识到他是个难以相处的人。他很庆幸有Chris和Dustin，还有Eduardo，他庆幸大一那年Eduardo认定了自己，不顾他的意愿把自己当成了Mark的朋友。在某种程度上。

“我有他的号码，要是你想打电话给他的话。”Chris开口。

“我觉得这不是个好主意。”Dustin皱眉道。

“十年了，”Chris说，“你真的觉得他还生着气吗？”

“你看过那篇文章吗？”Dustin反击。Mark无视了他们的争论，把想和Eduardo联系的想法从脑袋里甩开。十年了，而Eduardo从来没有表现出一丁点儿想和Mark联系的迹象。这样也好。他的沉默正好回答了Mark看到那篇文章后心里一直以来的疑问——也许不怎么友善，但是说明了些什么。

如果真的存在无限宇宙，一定有那么一个时空，在那里，Mark和Eduardo依然是朋友。或许那个Mark心软了告诉Eduardo不要签那个合同，或许那个Eduardo没有冻结账户，或许那个Mark记得去机场接Eduardo，又或许那个Eduardo没有龟缩在纽约浪费光阴而是来到了加州和他们一起。也许在某个时空，Facebook没有大获成功，但是他们仍是最好的朋友，然后一起进行下一个项目。

如果真的存在无限宇宙，那么一定也有一个时空，在那里，Eduardo没有在犹太兄弟会上和Mark打交道，他们甚至没有见面。不过Mark并不喜欢去设想这种情况。

*

六月他得去一趟波士顿。六月是波士顿最糟糕的时节，闷热潮湿，充斥着游客，和回忆。而Mark是去参加婚礼的，这让他感觉更糟糕了。他不停地和人握手、打招呼，后悔自己没带个伴儿来。虽然他比以前更适应和人打交道了，但他还是该死的讨厌做这种事。要是按他自己的方式来，他更乐意送完礼物就走，但是别人常提醒他，朋友不能这么做。

讽刺的是，他居然很享受这个周末，婚礼办得不大，大多数宾客他都认识，即使有些算不上朋友。他正暗自得意自己无需帮助（Randi除外）就平安度过了整个婚礼时——他撞见了Eduardo——在他从Boylston回宾馆的路上。

一开始Eduardo并没有看见他，那时他正皱眉盯着自己的手机，嘴角的弧度微微地向下斜着。他的头发比Mark印象中的短，这一次，他没有穿着黑西装，而是穿着一件米色的外衣和一条卡其裤。Mark在离他不远处停住脚步，凝视着他，想着Eduardo会不会开口，又或者假装没认出自己。然后Eduardo抬头，和他的视线相撞。

“Fuck。”Eduardo低咒。

“你也好。”Mark本能地皱起了眉头。

“我——嗨，Mark。”Eduardo把手机放回口袋，抬手捋头发却发现头发太短了，然后又把手放了下来。“我不知道你在波士顿。”

“参加婚礼，”Mark耸了耸肩，“你呢？”

“工作上的事。”Eduardo正要绕过他，“我该去——”

“想喝一杯吗？”Mark一时脑热脱口道。他以为Eduardo会拒绝的；要是Eduardo这么开口他大概会拒绝，不过婚礼敬酒让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，最坏的结果不过是Eduardo跟他说一句滚开——而其实他已经差不多表达过这个意思了。所以不可能有再差的结果了。

Eduardo顿了下，眼里带了点精明的意味，“你请客？”

“当然，”Mark说，“当然，我请。”

“好，”Eduardo的答应完全出乎了Mark的意料，他花了好一阵来消化Eduardo刚刚说的那个字。Eduardo都开始不自在起来，准备开口说些什么。

“我知道一个地方。”Mark开口，生怕Eduardo改变主意。

Mark挑的吧就在转角，是个只收现金的小酒吧。Eduardo大概大学之后就再也没去过酒吧了。他的生活方式与Mark的相差甚远——他总是雄心壮志、相较于实现价值更看重寻求地位。Mark仍喝着劣质的啤酒，买Old Navy [注3] 的连帽衫。而Eduardo大概只喝精酿啤酒，在——他不知道，Banana Republic [注3]，买衣服？

他们一直静坐着相顾无言。Eduardo在喝了半杯酒后才抬眼看向Mark：“谁的婚礼？”

“Steve，”Mark回道，“楼下宿舍那个。”

Eduardo眯眼想了下：“那个在走廊里裸奔的家伙”

Mark轻哼了一声，想起曾经不禁摇头感叹：“是啊。”

“Huh”Eduardo摇晃着酒杯，啤酒渐渐泛起气泡，“Chris和Dustin都结婚了，Billy也订婚了。”

“你想说什么？”

Eduardo耸了耸肩，举起了他的杯子：“我没想说什么。”

他们之间一时又陷入了沉默。Mark越过Eduardo的肩膀看着他身后电视里红袜队的比赛。如果Dustin在这儿，他一定会对球队的打击率和上垒率侃侃而谈。而Eduardo会加入他；他一直喜欢概率这些东西。真是奇妙，Mark心想，他们居然在茫茫人海中遇见了彼此，这是怎样的一种概率？Eduardo又是否推算过他们站在这里喝着酒的可能性有多少？

Mark的注意力又回到Eduardo身上，他正在撕扯着纸巾。对于Mark来说，Eduardo像一个看不透的谜，他尊崇理性，却又似乎永远随心而为。而他的直觉通常意外地准确。然后他突然意识到，他盯着Eduardo的手看了很久甚至喝光了杯里的啤酒，中途居然没有说些什么我想你之类的胡话。

他们又点了两杯啤酒，喝到一半，Mark开口：“你为什么同意了？”

“来这儿？”Mark点头，Eduardo耸了耸肩，握着酒杯在桌上打转，“我只是好奇你会说什么。而且，我本来就打算喝一杯。”

“所以你决定花我的钱。”

“对，”Eduardo说，“很公平。”他脸上带起了点笑意。

Mark往后靠坐着想了一会：“如果你是我，你会怎么做？”

Eduardo并没有装作听不懂：“我不知道，我过去常常会想，如果我是你，我会做得比你好得多，我会告诉你我要什么，我会说服你用我的方式去考虑问题。然而我发现那只是自欺欺人。宽容友好不是用钱买来的。”

“你觉得你会原谅我吗？”Mark不自觉地开口。他想，都怪这该死的酒精和翻搅的胃。

“不，”Eduardo说，“你并不需要我的原谅。”

“你确定？”

“你从未要求过我的原谅，”Eduardo说，“所以，是的，相当确定。”

“这并不意味着我不难受。”Mark举起酒杯，假装在辨识杯上的字母。那头Eduardo的影像扭曲着印在杯壁上。“年少的时候大家都会犯错。”

“你曾是我最好的朋友。”Eduardo开口，“我曾经那么信任你。而你却辜负了我的信任，你却——天，Mark。我曾以为我在你心里至少有那么点特殊的位置。”

“我在乎。”Mark捏着自己的下巴纠正，“我一直在乎。”

“抱歉，我感觉不到你的在乎。”Eduardo抹了把额头，“天哪，我为什么会觉得这是个好主意。”

“好奇，记得吗？”Mark放下了酒杯，“Wardo，我很抱歉。”

Eduardo依旧没有动，头埋在掌心里。长长的一段静默后，他抬头，几乎要笑了：“你知道吗，这是你第一次对我说这句话。”

Mark咬了下嘴：“再来一杯？”Eduardo顿了会儿，点头。

他们喝得烂醉如泥。他们走出酒吧回酒店的时候，Eduardo大半个身子都靠在Mark身上，俩人说着些让人不知所云的话。某个时刻，他们还在讨论红袜队，而现在Eduardo又在翻来覆去地想着去年冬天的大雪以及它会对将来产生的影响。Mark一直认为自己是个聪明人，但是一旦Eduardo开始扯那些气象学的东西，他就完全跟不上他的思路了。或许不是跟不上而是他不想。

AEPi派对是他们第一次在一起大醉，也是他们第一次见面。Eduardo穿过整个会场向他走来，自然而然德作了自我介绍：“我是Eduardo，你是MarkZuckerberg，对吧？”那是他所有意义上的第一次。他从没告诉Eduardo，他当时有多激动，甚至完全没有了平时与人沟通时的尴尬与不自在，完全沉浸在和Eduardo关于世谛公司的讨论之中。之后，他们勾肩搭背跌跌撞撞地穿过校园，还约定一定要在毕业前在怀德纳图书馆和某个人来一次性爱。但是据Mark所知，他们俩都没完成这个约定。

第一次，Mark有了一个真正意义上的朋友。

“你住哪儿？”他们走回Mark住的酒店时，Mark开口问道，“Wardo，需要我帮你叫辆车吗？”

“我住在——该死，”Eduardo摸了摸口袋，“市中心的……某个地方。”

Mark看了眼手机，已经过了零点。“我房里有两张床，”他说，“你觉得你明早能想起自己住哪吗？” 

“要是明早我还想不起来我可以打电话给我助手。”他有些不自在地朝Mark笑了笑，“就像以前那样，不是吗？”

“除了你有个助手。”Mark说。

Eduardo费力地把裤子从身上扒下来，然后瘫倒在床上。Mark冲了个澡，他在花洒下站了很久，直到自己稍稍清醒了一点。有那么一瞬间，他恍惚觉得自己回到了大学宿舍，而Eduardo正睡在沙发上。以前常常是他在学术而Eduardo在外面玩，他写代码而Eduardo趴在课本上睡着了。Eduardo曾经说他的宿舍太安静了。而Mark从来都没弄懂这句话的含义。

整个屋子仿佛都在旋转。Mark用力地眨了眨眼盯着黑暗中的天花板，终于适应了黑暗。然后意识到，这是第一次，在他和未婚妻分手后，和别人睡在同一间屋子里。

Eduardo的呼吸声很重，一直在翻身。Mark望着他，黑暗隐约勾勒出Eduardo的身影。十二年，他们认识了十二年。而绝大部分时间了，他们都在努力地避开对方。天哪，有的时候——

“Wardo？”他轻声开口。

没有传来任何动静。

 

Mark醒来时头痛欲裂，嘴里发干。他去水池倒了杯水，又拿了些冰块，回来的时候，Eduardo醒了。他看起来简直一团糟。Mark递给他一杯水。

“谢谢。”Eduardo一口喝光了整杯水，然后把杯子放在床头柜上。“该死，我昨天晚上醉成那样了？”

“我猜你大概还记得我买了单。”Mark试图讲个笑话。Eduardo回了个鬼脸。“Wardo，我是认真的。”

“认真什么？”

“认真地向你道歉。”Mark在床边坐了下来，低头盯着手里的杯子，“我把它处理地很糟糕。我弄糟了所有的事情——我很抱歉，这是我想说的一切。你值得更好的。你信任我，信任Facebook，而我却没有意识到这些。我很抱歉。”

Eduardo长长地叹了口气。“我也不是毫无责任。”他开口，“我也把事情搞砸了。但是——我接受你的道歉，Mark。”

“原本是我们，”Mark静静开口，“它本来是属于我们俩的，而我们搞砸了，不是吗？”

“是啊，我们总是很擅长把事情搞砸。”Eduardo苦笑，“我要回酒店了。我明天要飞伦敦。”

“OK.”Mark站起来朝他伸出手。Eduardo略带疑惑地看着他，然后搭着对方的手站了起来，“我送你下去。”

他们到大厅为Eduardo叫了辆出租车。Eduardo正背对着Mark和门房讲话，而Mark——

这些日子以来，每当他想起Eduardo，他总是故意去忘掉那些美好的回忆，诸如他们遇见的那一天，或者他们把剃须膏挤在Dustin鞋子里的那次恶作剧，又或者是那次看完红袜队比赛回校的地铁上，Eduardo靠在他肩膀上睡着了。

而他记得的只有Eduardo一身黑西装，被两个Facebook保安跟着，离开他的样子。他记得当时的自己想的是，我不该这么做的；他记得Dustin望着他的眼睛里充满了愤怒、恐惧和悲伤；他记得自己的手被汗浸湿胃里在翻滚。他记得之后自己真的吐了，在肖恩和其他人都离开去派对后。他记得自己甚至没有开口说过一个字，来阻止这件事或者去争取Eduardo的理解。他曾经受害心痛，他曾经年少无知，他曾经愚蠢至极。在这些事上，他总是意外的擅长。  
“Wardo，”他突然开口，Eduardo转身扬眉看他，“想吃午饭吗？”

“午饭？”

“北区，”Mark提议道，“那儿有很棒的披萨。我敢打赌一定比新加坡的好。”

“也许是的，”Eduardo说，“Mark——”

“求你。”Mark说。他已经三十岁了，他能大方地承认，他真的太他妈想念Eduardo了。他们曾是最好的朋友。

Eduardo低头看了看自己：“我还得洗个澡换身衣服。”

“我跟你一起去。”

Eduardo不禁笑着摇头。“Mark——”然后他望向Mark，一如从前Mark沮丧时，Eduardo看他的眼神。Eduardo总是能比所有人都更快地察觉到他的情绪。“好吧，”他说，“不过得你买单。”

“没问题。”Mark回道。这时车到了，Mark矮身进去坐在了Eduardo身边。

回到酒店后，Eduardo冲了个澡，换了身牛仔衬衫的休闲装扮。他看起来气色很好。扣衬衫扣子的时候他发现Mark在盯着他看。

“怎么了？”

“你看起来很棒，”Mark耸了耸肩，“我们只是一起出去吃个午饭，你没必要为了我穿成这样。”

“是吗？”Eduardo反问道。他放下系纽扣的手，“我知道你现在是单身。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“Chris。”

“这两者有关系吗？”

“也许，”Eduardo说，“你还记得我们第一次遇见的那个晚上吗？我从屋子的另一头走向你跟你打招呼。在那么多人之中，我独独选择了你。”

“你想说什么？”

“我说，我选择了你。”Eduardo靠近Mark，Mark甚至能闻到对方身上古龙水的气味，“你从没想过这一点，对吗？”

“我想大概是的，”Mark顿了顿，“那你呢？”

“我？”

“你是单身吗？”

Eduardo嘴角慢慢地弯起：“我是。”他伸出手：“让我们重新认识一下。我是Eduardo Saverin。很高兴认识你。”

Mark看着他的手，骨节分明，依旧带着那个粗粗的金戒指。“我是MarkZuckerberg。”他握了握Eduardo的手，“很高兴认识你。”

“去吃饭吧。”Eduardo的脸上仍带着笑。

“你知道的，这不是——我不是想，”Mark跟在Eduardo身后出了房间，“我昨天请你喝酒的时候并不是这么想的。”

“我也是，”Eduardo说，“但是，他妈的，Mark。我们做朋友的时候简直一团糟，不是吗？如果我们想要尝试的话，为什么不试试一些全新的东西呢？”

“这没有意义。”

“好吧，这么想，”Eduardo停下脚步转向他，“我，31岁，单身，我喜欢和你相处的感觉。我想要了解你。现在的这个你，不是十年前的那个你了，因为——已经不一样了。不是吗？”

“怎么会不一样？”

“因为已经十年了，”Eduardo说，“而这些年来我们都变了。我们永远逃不开过去，Mark，而我也并不觉得我们应该逃避过去，但是你知道吗，我昨晚真的很开心。我已经厌倦了去恨你。”

“所以你就带我出来约会。”

“你付钱，所以我想应该是你在约我。”Eduardo说，“除非，你改主意了。”

Mark抬头望着Eduardo，心想我依旧弄不懂你。除了Eduardo，没有人能让他感觉如此困惑。而他也从来没有如此地渴望一个人的关注、陪伴以及尊重。甚至是Sean的。

“吻我，”他双手抱胸开口道，“如果没有感觉那就毫无意义。”

Eduardo深深地望向他，有一瞬间，Mark怀疑是不是有什么奇怪的力量作用在了Eduardo身上。他从未玩过这样的心理战。他们对视了很久，然后Eduardo的目光落在他的嘴唇上，又扫过他的眼睛。Mark真真切切地感受到了。他曾在Eduardo的脸上见到过那种表情。

“Wardo。”他开口，微微地探过去，Eduardo从喉咙深处发出一声轻哼，然后一把把Mark拉进怀里。

Mark不得不踮着脚搂住对方的肩膀来继续这个吻。Eduardo的吻深情而急切。Mark觉得自己仿佛无法呼吸了，整个世界都在旋转。他突然想，是不是在某处，某个世界，Eduardo一开始就表明自己对Mark的感觉，或者是他选了Wardo，又或者他们没有浪费那么多无谓的时间。

“我们会伤到彼此。”Eduardo结束了这个吻，额头抵在对方的前额，“Fuck, Mark，我们在这种事上意外地合拍。”

“是啊，但是我们也成长了。”

“或者说，也老了。”Eduardo又吻了下他，轻扫过他的唇，“这简直太蠢了。”

“大概。”Mark表示同意。他在笑，他感觉得到。Eduardo抬手用拇指按了按Mark的酒窝，Mark疑惑地看他。“你能想象Dustin会说什么吗？”

“完全无法想象。”Eduardo回道，“带我去吃饭，Mark。”

Eduardo在他眼前缓缓地笑了，Mark觉得自己似乎无法思考了。而当Eduardo笑着握住他的手放在脸颊上时，他吻上Eduardo带笑的唇：“好。”

FIN

[注1] 开头第一个sister按感觉翻了姐姐，不过这个我就不确定到底是姐姐还是妹妹了，谁叫他又有姐姐又有妹妹……  
[注2] Pete Best曾是披头士的鼓手，后来被解雇。原因挺复杂的，我觉得也蛮可惜的，感兴趣的姑娘可以百度一下。  
[注3] Old Navy和 Banana Republic均为GAP旗下品牌，不过Banana Republic相对高端一点，所以在马克同学眼里这就是高档和低端的区别……


End file.
